POTC: The Ride Real Story
by Nyptunus
Summary: Updated! In the vast waters of the Caribbean sea, plundering pirates stalk towns villages, awaiting the curse of the treasure they find. (This is based on the ride at Disneyland. Better summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: A Night of Stars

Author's Note: This is my first POTC story, but it is not my first attempt to write one! I have spent my time (many times) writing a good POTC: II but I can never find the right way to include Jack, Elizabeth, and Will at the same time, so after thinking I about the ride, I hatched an idea: Write a story pertaining to the ride! So, after watching and listening to the ride online (I rode it just sixth months ago at Disneyland), I began to write a story pertaining to the ride. I will continue with maybe Four Parts to be in it. Thanks! Oh, and I have woven some names from the movie into this, so, ye be gettin' the idea, don't ye be? (sorry).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ride Dialogue or Character names. I do in fact own Brawl and Yoark, two characters that I made up. The characters Charles Gibbs, Ned Low, Sir Henry Mainwaring, and Sir Francis Verney belong to Disney (Those characters are at the beginning hallway of the ride).

Summary: The Crew of _The Laffite II _set to sail out into Caribbean waters. As they move along, greed strikes into the hearts of many. The Captain, Charles Gibbs, heeds the warning of "Dead Men Tell No Tales!" but his crew is not so daft to listen to that warning. As they make their way through the towns in the Caribbean, they see plundering pirates making their way to steal the gold of the town. Will _The Laffite _make it?

_

* * *

_

_ Pirates of the Caribbean_

_ The Ride_

_ Volume 1: Salty Seas_

Nighttime, a most peaceful time in the Caribbean. Clouds slowly dissolve past a glowing white moon. The quiet waters rush through the rivers, making their way to the ocean. At this time of night, Laffite's Landing is usually quiet, but tonight was an exception. The crew of _The Laffite II_ was busy loading the boats. Each crew member whistled as they went around the port.

"Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads…,"sang Captain Charles Gibbs, a gleeful look upon his face. He held over his back a large bag that read: CARGO. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was taking it to the boats anyways. Throughout the large port, lanterns hung from the ceiling. The small carrier boats that remained in the rushing waters were small, but they would suffice the journey _The Laffite II_ was about to take. As he walked down the port, he saw Sir Frances Verney, a tall French newcomer, drinking a glass of red liquid. "Oi'! Sir Verney! What you be doin' out here…drinkin' yer 'eart out?" Gibbs asked. Verney looked at the captain and then hiccupped.

"'scuse me, Captain! I was just wondering why you all speak as if you are bloody pirates!" he growled. Gibbs laughed and put his hands to his sides.

"You not be knowin' where I be comin' from, Sir Verney!" he replied, a smile upon his wide face. Frances smiled and turned around, draining his cup and hiccupping louder than last time. Gibbs shook his head. He walked up to his first mate, Henry Mainwaring, and grinned.

"Oi, 'enry! What ye be doin?" he asked curiously. Henry turned. He placed the lid upon the bottle he held.

"Hello, Captain Gibbs! I was just making sure that everything was in order!" he announced. Gibbs nodded his head.

"Oh Aye, 'enry! With a bottle o' rum in yer 'ands?" he asked. Henry grinned and placed the bottle in his belt.

"You need not know why I have a bottle of rum!" he replied happily. Gibbs rolled his eyes and jabbed his elbow into the man's side.

"Ye be feisty, Mainwaring! That's what I be knowin'!" he growled. The two walked down the port to see Ned Low throwing three barrels into the small boats. He turned and smiled.

"Captain Gibbs! We are to leave for the caves in two minutes! Two minutes!" he repeated. Gibbs nodded and turned to Henry.

"If there be one thing I be knowin', it be that a crew under the right power is a right crew! Right?" he said gruffly.

"Right" Henry replied uneasily. The two turned and walked toward the boats. A third of the crew had boarded the back portion of the transportation. All of the ships were tied together by chains. In the very back, the provisions were there in barrels or sacks. Gibbs didn't know why they needed provisions, but Henry and the whole crew insisted that the action took place. Ned walked up to Gibbs again.

"Sir, last boarding of the, erm, rather small boats!" he said. Gibbs turned, a smile curling upon his mouth again. As he walked toward them, he was assured that they were indeed small, but they did the job. Two minutes later, they were off. Laffite's Landing went out of view as darkness approached. Some of the crew bustled and hissed as the boats went, but others just sat in silence. Henry and Frances sat next to each other, and behind them were Brawl, a grungy looking man, and Yoark, a squat sailor.

"Did ye 'ear the news, Yoark?" Brawl asked eagerly. Yoark turned, a toothy grin upon his face.

"Aye, Brawl! I be hearin' all the news that pass through these waters! You know, I be believin' the news!" he replied. Brawl smiled and chuckled.

"You be rights, me matey! Just back at _The Faithful Bride _last night, I heard that old peach, Doris, talkin' about how these waters have been scarred by the many eyes and ears of those who travel through! Oh, Doris. What a peach!" he sighed. Henry rolled his eyes and turned to Frances.

"Rugged ones, they are!" he said. Frances hiccupped again and smiled.

"You're right, mate! They all talk like those wretched pirates!" he laughed at the thought. Behind, Yoark growled at Brawl.

"Keep on topic, ye swab! I be wantin' to 'ear of these waters!" he said hoarsely. Brawl rolled his eyes.

"I be not wantin' to be makin' old conversation of water! I aint thirsty! Anways, to not stray off topic, I be hearin' of gold! Treasures of mighty captains old!" he said, a hazy look coming over his face. Yoark cupped a hand over Brawls' mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed. "There be noise ahead!" the man told him. Brawl's ears went wide and he heard the chirruping of grasshoppers. Up ahead in the front boat, Gibbs held a finger to his lips.

"We be approachin' a bayou! Everyone, stay calm! We wouldn't want to be wakin' the gators!" he said. The crew went quiet as the boats cut out of the darkness. Brawl pointed ahead as lights came on. _The Laffite II _crew saw light, and then a blue haze in the distance. Up ahead was a cabin surrounded by grass and shrub.

"Oi!" Brawl yelled. "Try to spot the gators!" he said to Yoark. Henry and Frances looked astonished as they approached the cabin. A man sat there, playing a banjo. The way his fingers strummed the tune let off an eerie feeling to the crew.

"Shh!" Gibbs hissed. The banjo strummed on, going along with the grasshopper's songs. The man who played the banjo was in a rocking chair. A light was lit in the cabin window.

"Hey!" whistled Gibbs. The man kept to rocking back and forth. "Hey, you!" he repeated. Brawl chuckled as Gibbs picked up a stone and threw it at the cabin, nearly missing the man. He just kept rocking back and forth. Brawl sighed.

"What did I tell ye, Yoark? These be enchanted waters we sail in! ENCHANTED!" he yelled. The man strummed the tune the same as before. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as the crew began to peddle again. They were approaching the first part of their destination: The caves.

"And now, we are getting somewhere!" Henry said. Frances nodded his head.

"You be right, Sir Mainwaring!" he replied. The chirruping and banjo noises swam away as a new sound hit their ears: rushing water, and a deep voice.

"Ye come seeking adventure in salty old pirates, eh?"

* * *

Author's Note: I will continue as soon as possible! I did post this on the POTC: COTBP boards on IMDB. I am trying as hard as I can to keep to the ride...I haven't been on it since June...but I listen to it on a CD and watch the video of it at ....really cool! Reviews, if you want to! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Voyage

Author's Note: Please forgive me for the slow update! I am going to Disneyland in April and I am going to ride "Pirates" again. So, without further ado, I will try to update more frequently. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ride Dialogue or Character names. I do in fact own Brawl and Yoark, two characters that I made up. The characters Charles Gibbs, Ned Low, Sir Henry Mainwaring, and Sir Francis Verney belong to Disney (Those characters are at the beginning hallway of the ride).

Summary: The Crew of _The Laffite II _set to sail out into Caribbean waters. As they move along, greed strikes into the hearts of many. The Captain, Charles Gibbs, heeds the warning of "Dead Men Tell No Tales!" but his crew is not so daft to listen to that warning. As they make their way through the towns in the Caribbean, they see plundering pirates making their way to steal the gold of the town. Will _The Laffite _make it?

_

* * *

__Pirates of the Caribbean_

_The Ride_

_Salty Seas: Volume 1_

Chapter 2: A Broken Voyage

Brawl shivered as the voice met his hears. He opened his mouth to say something, but Yoark stopped him.

"Shh!" he hissed, pressing his finger to his lips. Brawl nodded and began to rub his hands upon his shoulders.

"Psst! Avast there!" the voice hissed. Brawl looked at Yoark, his eyes wide with fear. Yoark darted his head around, trying to find the location of the surrounding voice. Captain Gibbs stood up in the boat and placed two hands upon his hips.

"Men, be brave! I don't want none of ye to be shakin' in your trousers!" he announced. The voice continued after Brawl finished.

"It be too late to alter course, matey's! And there be plunderin' pirates lurkin in every cove, waitin' to board So sit closer together, and keep yer ruddy hands in board, that be the best way to repel borders!" it stopped for a moment.

"Steady!" Gibbs warned. The men were still as the voice came again. Yoark turned to Brawl as he began to move his lips.

"And mark well me words, maties! Dead men tell no tales!" the voice bellowed. Brawl closed his mouth with a quiver as the words finished.

"'owd you know that?" Yoark ask, ears pricking up. Brawl shook his head, his eyes going back to normal size.

"Just like I told ye! Doris was back at _The Faithful Bride_! She spoke of treasures, skeletons, and rum! I remember it as if it were me last sleep!"

_

* * *

__Tortuga was buzzing with beings of all sorts. Tall men with sea-sprayed beards staggered around the place, bottles full of rum. Women danced around the streets as if it were a parade coming into town. Most of the men laughed and danced around them as they showed their moves. _

_"It be the perfect night, gents!" a short man yelled, his baldhead reflecting the goblet that hung above him. These cups of fire lined the large bar, **The Faithful Bride**. Inside at the large bar-line sat a man, his hair flying all over the place. He fixed his eyes upon the woman that stood before him. Her bright eyes reflected curly gold hair and a blood-red dress. She wore an apron stained with spots of all sorts. _

_"What be it for you tonight, good sir?" she asked the man across her. Brawl opened his eyes wide and hit his hand upon the wooden counter in front of him. Coins of different types flew out around the area. _

_"Cup o' berry ale on the snow" he said, sighing. The woman walked over to the cup line to her side and washed out a cup with a fairly clean washcloth. Brawl saw her open a large bottle, pour it into the cup, place it on the counter, and then she threw a large leaf into the drink. Brawl slid it toward him and pressed his lips to the wooden mug. The cold liquid soared down his throat as he felt it warm his insides from the cold night outside. The woman watched as the drink flew everywhere. _

_"Ye be thirsty, I presume?" she asked in her sugarcoated voice. Brawl looked up and nodded his head. He drank the remains of the glass and skid it across the wooden counter. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a few more coins. _

_"One more, Miss…" he stopped. She giggled and pointed at her apron. Words in Latin were sprawled out in a mess. _

_"Doris Dyrwatt! You may call me Doris for short" she said in her high-pitched voice. Brawl nodded his head. After he drank his second round, Doris placed her elbows upon the counter and smiled. _

_"'ave you ever heard of the Caribbean curse?" she asked. Brawl looked at her, eyes blank._

_"I have heard of the pearl…" she stopped him. _

_"No, that is a different tale for a different tale for a different time!" she said, smiling wryly. Brawl leaned forward on his stool and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well, tell me of this 'Caribbean Curse!'" he told her, hiccupping. She leaned back slightly. _

_"Well, when I was just a girl, father used to speak to me of the sea and the secrets it held! He once told me that if you traveled to the right waters, you could hear the whispering of demons under the water! They would scream warnings and then you would plunge down into darkness! You were lost if you had entered this realm! After plunging down into a waterfall, skeletons would dance and sing songs of joy, death, and war! Pirate captains sat with gold in their laps, and ships fired back and forth! Auctions, sheep, explosions! I would shake with terror as he told me of the cursed treasure! 'Dead Men Tell No Tales'! He would warn. I laughed at one point, but finally realized that he was joking with me! I mean, how could such curses be? How could pirates take you captive and auction you off? Nonsense! That's all it was!" she stopped, watching Brawl clench his throat. "Another?" she asked him. Brawl nodded his head and reached into his pocket to pull more coins out, but Doris stopped him. "No! This be on me, good sir!" she told him. He looked up at her and smiled. _

_"Aye, that be fine!" he replied. She poured him another glass and slid it across the wood counter. Doris cleared her throat and continued. She took a glass of water to her side and drank a small sip. _

_"Well, I knew that me father was just playing! I asked more about the auctions and the explosions and he just told me to 'not fear, for your father is here!' he announced proudly. My mother didn't like him talking about curses and whatnot, but he continued, he did!" she broke off, eyes growing misty. Brawl looked at her with eager eyes. _

_"Tell me more" he said hazily. Doris looked at him and giggled again._

_"Why, I believe that all I have told you is all that I have to tell you! Simple as that!" she took the washcloth from her apron and began to wipe a cup down. _

_"But what about the curse, the curse of the Caribbean? How did one receive the curse?" he questioned, looking down into his drink. It was three-quarters of the way full. He was going to take another drink, but Doris began to speak again. _

_"Father turned the lights low when he told me this! He says 'Beware the curse! Keep your lights low and you will be saved!' and I listened as he recalled his thoughts. I remember his face going chalk-white, his eyes growing small. 'Ye've seen the cursed treasure! Ye knows where it be hidden! Now proceed at your own risk! These be the last friendly words you'll hear! Ye may not survive to pass this way again!' he told me. I shook with fear and he turned the lights high again. 'You should be going to bed, Dory' he lulled softly. I nodded my head and went to bed, and that night, I dreamt the strangest dream ever" she stopped and passed her hand through her hair. Brawl tapped his fingers upon the counter. _

_"What did you dream of?" he asked. Doris smiled. _

_"The Curse, of course!" she said to him. Brawl shook as a breeze from the front door shook his spine. He nodded his head and emptied the cup. _

_"That be all for tonight, Miss Doris" he said, putting his coat on. She smiled and took his cup. _

_"Thank you, kind sir" she said to him as he walked out the door. Brawl continued down the streets with the chilling words ringing in his head. _

_"DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!"_

* * *

Yoark stared at Brawl and smacked him across the head.

"Come to yer senses, Brawl! There is not such a thing as a 'curse'!" he hissed. The voice from above continued. It was now icy and bone-chilling as it laughed.

"Ye come seekin' adventure in salty old pirates, eh? Sure you've come to the proper place! But keep a weather eye open mates, and hold on tight, with both hands if you please. There be squalls ahead…" it stopped. Gibbs sat down in the boat and looked around, keeping his finger to his lips. Brawl closed his eyes and rubbed his arms with his own hands. "And Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey! Heh heh heh heh!" it finished. Suddenly the whole crew gasped as the boat began to tip forward. Water rushed around them quickly as the echoing laugh was fire in their ears.

"Hold on!" Captain Gibbs yelled back. Sir Verney and Mainwaring kept their hats on as they all soared vertically. Yells came from deep within them as they went down. The water enveloped them, and they were lost.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this was a little short. I will continue soon! (not like last time!) Please review and enjoy! 


End file.
